


[vid] Don't Stop Believing remaster (Star Trek 2009)

by starlady



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady
Summary: A Blu-Ray remaster of arefadedaway's awesome vid, which is no longer available online.





	

source: _Star Trek_ (2009)

audio: Glee cast, "Don't Stop Believing"  
length: 2:41  
stream: [**on Vimeo**](https://vimeo.com/190968950)  
download: [**205 MB on Dropbox**](https://www.dropbox.com/s/iyudjn6lop89pm4/starlady_Don%27t%20Stop%20Believing%20-%20remaster.mp4?dl=0)  
summary: A Blu-Ray remaster of [](http://arefadedaway.livejournal.com/profile)[**arefadedaway**](http://arefadedaway.livejournal.com/)'s awesome vid, which is no longer available online.

 

  


[Don't Stop Believing (remaster)](https://vimeo.com/190968950) from [starlady](https://vimeo.com/user10907690) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

password: trek

**Author's Note:**

> I had a long story about this vid and my decision to remaster it, but it's tantamount to self-indulgence now. Suffice it to say that I finished this remaster several months ago, and had hoped to hear back from arefadedaway before I posted it, but I haven't. Inasmuch as we need art as much as ever, and the message of the song and of Star Trek is still true, here it is.
> 
> LLAP.


End file.
